


The Medic and the Quidditch Addict

by Azkaabanter



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Star, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, I added Scorpius and Albus to keep things relevant, Quidditch player Star, Year by year, a bit of Jarco, healer Marco, magic n stuff, ravenclaw marco, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Star Butterfly comes from a long line of Slytherins. Her strict parents have tried time and again to make her see that their reputation is everything, but all Star wants is freedom from all the responsibility that comes with being the only heir to a rich pureblood family.Then Marco comes along, healing Star's wounds (quite literally) and making her see that having differences from the rest of her family may not be such a bad thing.This story follows their friendship to romance, and all the bumps and scrapes along the way.





	The Medic and the Quidditch Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first Starco story, but in no way is this my first fanfiction, so don't worry about poor writing skill

  
"Star, darling... It's about time for me to go-" Mother says softly, yet as always, aloofly. My mother, the proud former member of the Slytherin house. The house her mother, grandmother, great grandmother, (what makes _them_ so great, anyway?) and her great great great great great aunt's best friend's cousin's unicorn had been assigned to be in just the same. The house that she expects me to be sorted into later today.

The train whistle blows as my mother pulls me into a proper hug- no tears, no kisses- just a simple, dainty hug that I have no choice but to savor, because I know that it's all I'll get.

"Goodbye, mother." I say to her with a nod of the head, looking her in the eye when she pulls away all too quickly. As I gaze at her, hard as I try, I can't stop tears from forming in the backs of my eyes, though I do my best to blink them away. "I-I'll miss you." I say with a slight nervous smile.

"I'll miss you too, Star." The corners of her thin lips turn up softly back at me, her silver colored eyes glinting in the harsh lights of King's Cross, just about to step back through to the other side of the barrier. "Please, try not to get into any trouble. You have a reputation to uphold-" and with that she's gone; disappeared through the solid-looking barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

I stay for a moment, looking at the place my mother had stood just moments before, and then turn around, a bright smile building on my face as I gaze around at all the hustle and bustle of the platform.

My hands tighten on my cart while I weave it in and out of groups of people; families in tears, friends greeting each other for the first time since summer break began, couples snogging against the wall, ( _which causes me to scrunch up my nose and look away because boys have cooties_ ) and most of all, children and teenagers from all walks of life boarding a bright scarlet train, all of them bearing at least one thing in common- the incredible gift of magic, which just reminds me even more that I possess that quality. Me, Star Butterfly! A witch! A small squeal escapes my lips at the thought of myself learning magic, just like my mum and dad.

The thought carries me up to the nearest train car, where a friendly looking Slytherin fifth year takes my cart.

"I'll load this for you, don't worry about it." He grins, and offers me a hand to help me up into the train car. "Don't fret about your cat either, unless you'd like to take it?" He asks me, Link's cage in hand.

"It's alright, I'll take him." I say, leaning back down to take the carrier with my black and white cat back into my arms. My long blonde hair falls into my face and I brush it away once I regain my balance. "Thank you! I'm Star Butterfly, by the way." I tell him, and he smiles softly.

"Scorpius Malfoy. My father's mentioned someone from your family once... is your dad's name River by any chance?" Scorpius questions.

"That's my dad!" I say excitedly, and he nods thoughtfully.

"If you ever have the time, mention to him that Draco Malfoy and his son say hello." Scorpius asks with a shy grin, pushing his bleach blonde hair back with a small sigh.

"No problem! See you around, Scorpius!" I say happily, before skipping happily down the aisle, and sitting down in the first empty compartment I encounter, placing Link's carrier beside me. I start thinking about school; what it'll be like to walk the halls my parents walked... meet the teachers that they had been taught by...

break the rules they had never broken...

"Hey, are you a first year?" The voice of a boy I've never seen before pulls me out of my daydream when he comes into the doorway of my compartment. He has stylishly messy brown hair, tanned skin, and chocolate-y brown eyes that look just like the chocolate frog I ate earlier-

"Yeah! Are you?" I ask him, cocking my head excitedly to the side because I have so much energy now that my mum's left that I can hardly contain it. The boy gives me a shy smile before replying.

"Y-yeah... I was just looking for someone who-" he coughs awkwardly into his hand, making me grin a bit. "you know, seemed to know what they were doing a bit more than me..." He scratches the back of his neck in the same bashful fashion, his eyes downcast and his unoccupied hand shoved into his trouser pocket.

"Well, admittedly I probably am on about the same level as you..." I tell him sheepishly, a nervous smile on my face, before brightening it. "Hey, that just means we can figure it out together!" I thrust out a hand for him to shake. Though it's covered with poorly bandaged cuts, and my badly painted pink fingernails have dirt underneath them, he smiles and takes it. "I'm Star. Star Butterfly." I tell him with a toothy grin that he more or less returns.

"Marco Diaz." He says, before looking at my hand clasped in his own. "What did you do to your hand?" He asks me worriedly, turning it in his palm to examine the rough patch job I did yesterday.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I found some super cool creatures in my back garden yesterday... my dad told me that they're called fire crabs, and that he hadn't seen one since before the Second Wizarding War.

"Mhm..." Marco says in a distracted tone, sitting down across from me and peeling off the hastily applied bandages, though I continue absentmindedly.

"I just got a little close and got a bit burned and scraped. It's not a big deal, I just slapped an old bandage on it and voila! No more nasty burns." I tell him, and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"You know you can get infections from stuff like this-"

"And you know you can get infections from being so _bleghhhhh_." I say, sticking out my tongue with a smile. He rolls his eyes and grins, and in that moment I know that we're meant to be best friends.

"Yeah, well that's a risk I'm willing to take." He replies, shoving his hand into a strange bag, pulling out a red case with a white cross on it, and unzipping it.

"Ditto." I say, pulling my hand away before he can put some weird religious curse on me. He just huffs in an annoyed fashion and takes my hand back, pulling a tube and some snowy-white gauze from the case.

"You, Miss Butterfly, have no choice in the matter." He looks at me through his dark eyelashes before squeezing some clear gel out of the small tube and applying it to my burns and scrapes, following the action by wrapping nearly my whole hand in the pristine gauze.

"Thanks Marco!" I exclaim, flexing my fingers like I just got a new hand. "Where'd you learn to heal like that?" I ask him, and the smile droops from his face a bit.

"It's muggle medical stuff... I'm muggle born... that's why I was looking for someone to help me out earlier." He says more quietly.

"That's so cool! I wish I was muggle born. Being a pureblood is the worst." I tell him, leaning back into my seat and putting a finger through a hole in the front of Link's cage for him to lick. Marco lets out an amused snort.

"No way. Being a muggle born blows." I shoot him a skeptical loot, but he continues on anyway, putting the red case away in the strange bag. "My parents were lost when I had to get my school supplies... we wandered around London for hours before I spotted the Leaky Cauldron. Then we had to get into Gringotts, and converting pounds to sickles knuts and galleons was quite a feat. Not to mention going into Ollivander's and having it take about thirty wands before finally being chosen-" Marco pulls out his wand, which seems much cooler than my own. "-spruce, eleven inches, springy, with a dragon heartstring. Not too bad if I do say so myself, even if it did take an hour to find-"

"I like yours better." I pout in typical eleven year old fashion, pulling out my own wand and twisting it between my fingers, feeling the smooth wood glide against my skin effortlessly. "Holly, ten inches, springy with unicorn hair." I smile at it, before placing it beside me.

"Yours is so cool! Unicorn hair sounds so much more magical than-" Marco's words are interrupted by a knock at the compartment door, which had closed on its' own accord when the train began it's trip.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" an old witch asks, a kind smile on her wrinkled face. My eyes light up and I hurry over to the door to look over my options. I look back at Marco and smile at him, before turning back to face the witch before me.

"Two pumpkin pasties, some Droobles, two chocolate frogs... and two packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please." I pass her a galleon and she gives me the treats, smiling once more before I turn away, closing the compartment door behind me. I throw half the lot into Marco's lap, and he looks at me questioningly. I wiggle my eyebrows in response.

"Well, muggle-boy Marco? If you want to be a wizard, this is the first step." I tell him, before ripping open my chocolate frog package with a smile, as Marco does the same.

_-t.s-_

"Wait, so what house do I want again?" Marco whispers to me as we walk through the center of the Great Hall, hundreds of eyes on us terrified first years, all in a similar state of mind as the brunette.

"Any except for Hufflepuff if you're interested in quidditch. Otherwise, they're all pretty great..." A little voice in the back of my head yells at me _'Slytherin's not at the top of the list either-'_ But I silence it immediately, because of both my mother and father, and kind Scorpius Malfoy from the train. I keep having to remind myself that not all Slytherins are monsters.

My mind wanders as names begin to be called, and before I know it, my name's left the lips of the strict old headmistress. I cast a nervous glance at Marco, who offers me no more than a reassuring smile, before I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and walk over to the three-legged stool where I sit down lightly. When Professor McGonagall lowers the sorting hat onto my head, I am immediately enveloped in darkness.

 _"Ah, Miss Butterfly. I've been wondering when I would finally get to meet you, the descendant of a long line of Slytherins..."_ The hat pauses, as if surprised. _"What I'm seeing is... unexpected."_ What am I supposed to do, agree with it? Ask a question? _"There's cleverness of course, and a will to succeed..._

_but there's also tremendous bravery and courage, no doubt about that... I see selflessness and loyalty... unwavering kindness and a need to help others... yes, this is quite a difficult one..._

_better be..._

_GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat screams out, and my heart nearly stops. When the hat is lifted from my head, and I'm walking blindly to the table bathed in crimson and gold, with cheering and pats on the back thrown at me from every direction. The only thought that materializes in my frazzled head is that my mother is going to be so mad at me...

The only other thing I notice until everyone starts eating is when the sorting hat calls out "RAVENCLAW!" For Marco, and I clap harder than anyone else as he shyly takes his seat in the sea of blue and bronze.

As the feast commences, I can't help but ignore the food and my new housemates for thoughts about my mother. How disappointed and sad she'll be when she finds out that I'm the first Butterfly in centuries to not be sorted into Slytherin.

 _"Star, you're a disgrace-"_ I could imagine her saying it with a deep frown, her silver hair sitting primly on her forehead with her stupid jewels and greed and hatred and-

"Hey, are you alright?" A familiar voice pulls me out of my stupor. Turning around, I am met with the poorly concealed worry on Marco's face.

"What? Oh... yeah." I tell him, turning to look into his big brown eyes. He gives me a look that tells me that he knows I'm lying. I sigh in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'm not fine." I tell him, looking down at my hands. The sounds of the feast have dulled to white noise wile Marco is talking to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Well-" I bite my lip thoughtfully. "It's just that I'm the only Butterfly nearly ever to be sorted into a house other than Slytherin. I'm scared that my mother will disown me and I'll lose everything-" I find myself pouring my heart out in the middle of the welcoming feast to a boy that I met just this morning, yet that I trust with all my heart.

"Hey-" he places a comforting hand on my arm, and offers a consoling smile. "your mother would never do that, I'm sure. It shouldn't matter what house you're in, as long as you're happy-" he looks at me deeply. "are you happy?" I laugh quietly.

"I mean, it's only been about ten minutes-"

"Exactly. Get used to it, and make some friends." He pulls his hand away, leaving my skin cold in its' wake. "No matter what though, I'll away a be your friend, Star."

"Thanks Marco... that means a lot to me." I tell him with a smile, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Don't mention it." He says, turning back to his own table while I turn to mine.

With my mind finally at ease, I find it easier to make friends with my housemates than I thought it would be. By the time we are dismissed to our houses for the night, I'm already in an animated conversation with two girls named Janna and Jackie, trading stories of our lives with different blood statuses; though they really aren't that different, with both of them being half-bloods, and myself a pureblood. Janna is a sarcastic yet fun girl with a weird sense of humor, which matches her short black hair and beanie well. Jackie seems like the laid-back skater type, with a blonde bob accented by a blue streak and bright blue-green eyes

Before the three of us leave the hall, I look over my shoulder for a moment, and immediately find Marco's eyes looking back at me. I smile at him again, admiring his new blue tie (though for some reason I think red would suit him more), and waving. He waves back, and I turn around, rushing to rejoin my friends in the hall, being jostled on all sides by other students.

"Who's that guy you were waving to?" Janna asks, slipping an apple out of her pocket and taking a big bite as we climb the stairs.

"A good friend." I reply with a smile.

"My mom was a Ravenclaw, she thought it was the best thing ever." Jackie says dreamily, her eyes wandering over the moving paintings with wonder.

Soon enough we've reached the common room, and by using the password, ( _wattlebird_ ) we climb through the portrait hole one by one.

A grand fireplace is framed by several overstuffed chairs and couches, with wooden tables and chairs lining the walls of the red-paneled common room. Wide windows show a beautiful view of the castle grounds, the lake glittering in the moonlight and the forest looking as dangerous as ever.

"For some reason I think I'm going to like it here." I tell my friends, running to the girl's dorm stairs and quickly scaling them, finding a door and opening it to reveal four large beds with scarlet hangings lining the walls of the circular room. I find the bed with my trunk at the foot- the one by the window- get changed into my pajamas, and lie on the soft duvet, sighing contently. Soon enough I hear Janna and Jackie's footsteps as they enter the room and take it in just as I did.

While lying in the silent room, with Link's purring at my side and the other girls' breaths as the only noise in the room, I allow my mind to wander to Marco.

Marco Diaz, the kind, slightly awkward, safe, and reassuring muggle born Ravenclaw that had managed to make my transition to Hogwarts just that much easier. I think about his smile; his crooked teeth and chapped lips doing nothing to deter the brightness that comes from it. His eyes; the way they lit up when he ran to his new house table, and they squinted in concentration while he wrapped my hand in bandages.

I smile and run my hand over the wire gauze, feeling comforted.

I feel comforted because I know that I've finally found a friend, maybe best friend in Marco, and I hope it stays this way forever.

 


End file.
